This invention relates to an improved construction for tambourines, and particularly relates to a tambourine having a plastic frame and an improved mounting arrangement for the jingles.
Conventional tambourines are fabricated with a circular frame of wood or similar material to which jingles are mounted, usually by the use of steel pins which extend through transverse bores in the frame, or nails, or driven screws through the frame, which intersect jingle slots in the frame. Vigorous play can cause the jingle pins, nails or screws to loosen and fall out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tambourine having a durable frame and an improved jingle arrangement to withstand vigorous playing.